


тэмпо ди вальсэ

by simbay



Series: порой случается [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Human!Bill, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Простота превосходна, как превосходна Венди, не похожая на ярких девиц своего возраста.





	тэмпо ди вальсэ

**Author's Note:**

> http://i.imgur.com/kTGnt17.jpg (ikki-jen) / http://i.imgur.com/UrKTzdC.jpg (Shojotae)

Ромашковые поля, если хорошенько подумать, места разносторонние, и о них можно сказать даже слишком много. Какая-нибудь рыжая романтично настроенная девушка обязательно скажет вам о том, что тут так прекрасно, что даже ангелы на небесах плачут от радости, смотря на то, как ветерок колышет ромашки на ветру. Какой-нибудь зануда, который разозлится, если назвать его более приметные черты, обязательно припомнит, что у тела может быть аллергия на пыльцу, да и вообще это дело опасное - в возможном аллергене сидеть. Еще он припомнит про клещей, про прочих насекомых, про гадюк, за что получит по шее от романтично настроенной девушки.

И вполне заслуженно.

Но не стоит углубляться в разносторонность ромашкового поля, ведь значения у него так такового и нет, и первоначально оно вообще ни в чьи планы не входило - просто оно встретилось на пути. Так получилось. Рыжая девушка с веселым смехом тащит за собой того, от чьего имени когда-то содрогался мета-мир и... Ладно, он преувеличивает. Но рыжая девушка все еще тащит его за собой, больше напоминая лисицу, ищущую добычу, а сам он ощущает себя лишь крошечным солнечным лучом, случайно запутавшимся в ее огненно-рыжие волосы.

Они несовместимы. Они создания разных миров, которым никак нельзя быть вместе. Это как история про одного гордого мальчишку, встретившего ангела смерти на своем пути, к которому он сильно привязался. Любовь любовью, а быть вместе они не могут. В этом же случае чувства не взаимны, сам Сайфер испытывает лишь какое-то непонятное мутное ощущение подставы каждый раз, когда встречается с Венди, и ему кажется, что если он продолжит делать это, то что-то обязательно случится. Он не поймет человеческих эмоций, это все забыто и убито множество лет назад, но может частичка воспоминаний все же пробьется сквозь года отрицания прошлого и покажет ему, что все глупые романтические истории - вовсе не ложь, а вполне себе реальная правда. Полюбила же как-то ведьма человека. Почему он не может полюбить?

Венди резко останавливается, и Билл на всем ходу врезается в нее. Она тихо смеется - кажется, так она и планировала. Прикрывает рот ладошкой и хитро косится на него, будто смотря на реакцию, и у Сайфера просто нет слов для того, чтобы описать подлость этой ситуации. Ведь виноват-то он. А задумала все она. _Быть тебе ведьмой или демоном в будущем,_ \- громко фыркает он, еще не зная о правдивости своих речей.

Она толкает его в высокую траву, и он падает вниз, не говоря ни слова. Билл молча смотрит на то, как над девушкой пролетает пчела, для него это лишь жалкое насекомое, но Венди улыбается ему, словно оно что-то значит. Ему не интересно, что сейчас будет, он чувствует лишь цветочный аромат вокруг и ее запах - древесной стружки и опилок, такой обычный, но такой приятный. Она наклоняется к нему, и ее волосы падают вниз, закрывая Биллу солнце.

Он вытягивает руку и касается ее щеки, видит, как краснеет Венди, и равнодушным тоном замечает:

\- У тебя варенье на лице.

... кажется, романтиком Биллу не быть. Это он осознает в тот момент, когда лежит у нее на коленях, с гордым видом смотря вверх. Венди надевает ему на голову венок из ромашек - говорит, что это позорная корона дураков, но Биллу и не нужно такой - он и так прекрасно осведомлен, что он дурак. Был дураком, есть и будет им. И это знают не только ведьмы, а даже дети в кепках с изображением сосны.

Он проводит рукой по траве и срывает одну из тысячи ромашек, преподнося ее к лицу. Обычный неинтересный цветок, ничем не выделяющийся на фоне остальных. Или, может, это и есть его особенность? Простота превосходна, как превосходна Венди, не похожая на ярких девиц своего возраста, стремящихся достичь статуса взрослых. Она простая, грубая, у нее сильный удар. В этом и есть ее превосходство над остальными.  
А еще прекрасный аромат стружек.

Билл тихо хмыкает и разжимает пальцы, наблюдая за неспешным падением ромашки на землю. Простота превосходна, но не сделает ли он ошибки, если признает это? То, что люди зовут симпатией или любовью, может разрушить даже это. И тогда, наблюдая со стороны, он будет с укором вспоминать о том, как в один прекрасный день сорвал эту ромашку и не дал ей доцвести.

Над ними вновь пролетает пчела.


End file.
